


A Comical End

by AA_Batteries



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AA_love, Adrien Agreste Needs Help, Aged-Up Character(s), Assumed Relationship, Assumptions, Disappointment, F/F, F/M, Friendship/Love, Future, Future Fic, Inspired by Miraculous Ladybug, Lesbian Character, Love, Love Confessions, Mistakes, Misunderstandings, Near Future, Next Generation, Pain, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-08 09:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AA_Batteries/pseuds/AA_Batteries
Summary: We all know how all comics end with the "Were you disappointed it was me?" line. Well since I'm evil I made it better.





	A Comical End

**Author's Note:**

> I want all people reading this to know I am I die-hard love square shipper. This fanfic was made intentionally to infuriate my friend, Alice.
> 
> Pls, no hate.
> 
> (Oh, and btw, disregard any episodes in which Kagami gets akumatized. And the fact that Kagami looks nothing like Marinette. Chat is stupid enough not to realize Marinette is Ladybug, right?)
> 
> Enjoy the pain! ;^)

The pair of superheroes had been fighting akumas for years.

 

 

And still they didn’t know who was under the mask.

 

Six years into their partnership, they had defeated Hawk Moth, who had turned out to be the famed fashion designer, Gabriel Agreste. Both had been crushed to see the Butterfly Miraculous had disappeared in the battle. Chat had, in his anger, gone off and destroyed many of the Agreste billboards, most starring Adrien Agreste, around the city (He was able to use “Cataclysm” more than once, now that he was an adult). Adrien himself, was not seen for days after the arrest of his father, not even appearing at the trial in which Gabriel Agreste was sentenced to twenty years in prison. Nor was Chat.

 

Adrien’s friends were supportive, calling and texting his their sympathies. Marinette was especially comforting, which surprised Adrien because she had always been reluctant to talk to him. As usual, Lila and Chloe were over dramatic about everything, which, Adrien supposed, was their own way of showing sympathy. Kagami, however, was probably the most stable thing during this time. While everyone else was talking him through it, listening to him, giving him gifts, or shedding tears for his loss, Kagami took him places. It distracted him from the world around him, allowing him to have fun and enjoy life. They weren’t dates, per se, but they were trips out of his crashing life. They smiled and laughed and had fun for the first time in awhile.

 

And Adrien loved her for it.

 

And one day he told her that.

 

After that they _did_ go on dates. They smiled at each other, laughed together. They had fun in places Adrien would remember forever. And after each date Adrien’s theory grew stronger and stronger.

 

He had found His Lady.

 

* * *

 

“Come on, Chaton. Crime doesn’t fight itself,” Ladybug, His Lady, called over her shoulder as she swung to the next building. Always confident and stable and happy to be around him.

 

Just like Kagami.

 

Even though there were no more akuma attacks, there were still robberies and break-ins. A superhero's work was never done. Chat bounded after Ladybug, following the quick flash of her red costume and short hair as they zipped across Paris. It was exhilarating, to think he had finally found his partner. And after all this time it had been someone he’d known all along. He’d been so stupid not to notice it before.

 

When Ladybug stopped on a building roof and crouched down to get a better look at something down in the alleyway below her, Chat quickly crouched beside her, his short ponytail brushing his neck. He considered starting a conversation with a pun, but he decided against it, mostly due to the fact that whatever was holding His Lady’s attention was making her brow crease in concentration. He looked down in the alleyway to see what had caught her attention. At first it just appeared to be a group of guys surrounding a woman, but then Chat noticed the insignia on the back of their hoodies.

 

The silhouette of a man with wings.

 

The Wings of Evil.

 

This group of men was no ordinary mugging group of drunk teens. This was the gang that had quickly been formed after the defeat of his father. No one knew why they were here, or why they _supported_ Hawk Moth. They normally struck in the dead of night, preying on young women who were alone or kidnapping young men who were later found within their ranks. There was no order to their attacks and their goals were unknown, save for one. Defeating Ladybug and Chat Noir in order to harness their powers and demolish Paris. No reason. No order. No explanation. When, miraculously, one of the members was captured and questioned, one of two things happened. Either they pleaded innocent because they had been forced into the gang and not been given any information due to the risk of their escaping or the subject killed themselves at the first opportunity. Police and professionals had tried everything from straight jackets to padded rooms to keep this from happening, but nothing worked.

 

The scenario playing out before them tonight was a small group of boys, seven or so, surrounding a teenage girl, maybe fourteen years old. The girl was panting hard like she had just been on a long run, which she may have. She was backed into a corner of the alley, looking desperately for a weapon or escape route. A few of the boys were also panting, either from exertion or expectation was not clear. It was obvious that at least one of the boys was new to the gang because he kept trying to stray to the back of the group, probably to escape, only to be roughly pushed back to the middle.

 

Chat swallowed a low growl that tried to escape his throat as the girl stopped looking around for some means of defense and fell to her knees, shaking from head to toe. She backed further into the corner covering her mouth to try to stifle her sobs. Meanwhile one of the boys, probably the leader, chuckled.

 

“What have we here?” he glanced back at his companions with a smirk, “A snack Ladybug and Chat Noir have forgotten about?” His voice was smooth as the words dripped flawlessly off his tongue. It was a practiced phrase, Chat was sure. It was all a game to them. He wanted to go down there and rip out the guy’s throat for threatening this poor girl. As though reading his thoughts, Ladybug put a hand on his shoulder. “ _Soon.”_ It seemed to say. Chat knew dealing with this gang was dangerous. They were well versed in how to avoid, and sometimes counteract, Ladybug’s and his own powers. Once Ladybug had taken a hit to the ribs that made her limp for a week. She had barely been able to finish the fight.

 

Chat couldn’t help but think that Kagami had also had a limp that week. _“Lucky hit.”_ she’d said when Adrien asked. Albeit, Mari and Alya had been limping that week too, but their excuses had been the elusive “monthlies” Adrien knew so little about.

 

Back to the point though, they had to be careful about these attacks. One lucky hit could mean a whole lot of bad things that Chat wanted to avoid.

 

Ladybug used a few of the elaborate hand signals they had come up with to deal with gangs, especially this one. Chat responded with a few of his own, which Ladybug approved with a nod of her head. They would only get one chance to pull this off.

 

Chat slipped off the roof and landed behind the gang. Since his costume was darker he would stick to the shadows and attack from behind when Ladybug gave the signal. He crouched down and waited silently for Ladybug to carry out the plan.

 

“Oh, gentleman, I think you have the wrong girl,” Ladybug’s voice seemed to slip from the cracks of the very walls themselves, surrounding the group of boys. Many of the boys whipped around in surprise looking for the source of the voice. Chat noticed one boy with golden hair and green eyes,not unlike his own, look straight at him, but he kept looking around so Chat didn’t worry about it too much. The boy Chat had suspected was new to the group had a look of relief on his face so clear it made Chat smile at the thought of saving him. The leader, however, didn’t even look surprised, in fact he looked downright _smug_. He placed a hand on his hip and calmly glanced at the rooftops surrounding the alley. Chat noticed a streak of red through his hair that he couldn't have seen from under the boy’s hoodie when he was above him. A very recognizable face.

 

Great. Foder for his nightmares.

 

Ladybug jumped off the roof she'd been hiding on above the girl. She smiled sweetly as all of the boys looked to her. She didn’t take her eyes of them as she grabbed the hand of the girl cowering behind her. She tucked the girl's shaking form behind her and watched the leader carefully. She cocked her head at him in challenge.

 

“I am giving you the option to surrender peacefully. If you don’t I am lawfully allowed to take you into custody by force.” It was the line both Chat and Ladybug were required to use if they were planning on making an arrest. It was hardwired into the speech they gave all of the gangs when they were causing trouble.

 

The boy who had been trying to escape the group earlier suddenly made a break for it, running toward Ladybug at top speed. Chat instinctively tensed, ready to pounce whenever a threat presented itself. But as Chat had guessed, as the boy cleared the ranks of the gang he fell to his knees in front of Ladybug. Chat’s night vision saw tears streaking their way down his face as he held his hands above his head and whispered “I surrender, I surrender.” over and over again. He said it like a prayer. New fury boiled up in Chat for placing an innocent boy in this position of fear. He sincerely hoped they wouldn’t have to flee from this fight because, if they did, this boy probably wouldn’t survive the night.

 

“Your surrender is graciously accepted. Anyone else?” Ladybug scanned the rest of the group, most of which were glaring at the young boy’s back, “Fine, we’ll do this the hard way,” Ladybug pulled the boy to his feet and pushed him and the girl in the corner of the alley, “Run if the chance presents itself,” she whispered to them without looking away from the group of boys. They both nodded fearfully in response. Chat hoped it was only due to his enhanced hearing that he had heard the words, and that none of the members of the gang had heard them also.

 

Ladybug pulled her yo-yo off of her hips and started twirling it around, almost lazily, as though she had done this hundreds of times, which she had. Chat centered his balance, ready to spring into the battle as soon as it begun. Pulling his stick from off his back where it rested, he extended it to a comfortable length for swinging. He called on his power also, just to be safe. His legs tensed as Ladybug took a battle stance and a few of the gang members took out knives and guns. He shivered. He never liked it when the enemy had guns. He could almost feel the barrel of one pushing against the back of his neck, the cold metal threatening his life.

 

No, wait. He _could_ feel the barrel of a gun pushed against his neck…

 

_Crap._

 

His eyes scanned the group of boys in front of him. One, two, three, four, five. Six was the boy behind Ladybug, but no seven. No blond hair and green eyes anywhere to be seen. Perfect. This could not get any worse.

 

He heard the safety on the gun at his neck release.

 

He stood corrected. It had just become much worse and much, _much_ more real.

 

A threatening voice at his back whispered in his ear, “Hey, why don’t you get up, nice and slow, with your hands up, and I don’t have to kill you today.” Chat obliged. When he was standing all the way up his captor took his stick from his right hand and pressed it to his left, effectively disintegrating his stick and using the pent up power in his left hand. Chat stood about an inch taller than his captor but height was only the illusion of power and the Wings of Evil knew it. The man wasted no time pressing a knife to his throat and pulling away the gun. Chat acknowledged the smart move due to the fact that he could no longer run away without at least injuring himself.

 

The man lead him around the corner, and at seeing her partner in a helpless position, Ladybug’s face fell. The leader smirked at Ladybug, “I recommend you drop the yo-yo, sweetheart,” Chat growled but stopped when he felt the cool metal press against his throat. Ladybug noticed the abrupt cut off of his growling and didn’t hesitate to drop her yo-yo. Another gang member walked up to her and roughly yanked her arms behind her back. Ladybug yelped when her shoulders tensed against his grip, and Chat immediately regretted leaning forward in an attempt to protect her as the knife bit into his skin, cutting a thin red line across his neck..

 

“Who shall be revealed first. I assume you both know who the other is so this shouldn’t affect much for you,” he watched both Ladybug and Chat for any reaction. Ladybug was a blank slate but Chat’s eyes widened in surprise. Would Kagami be happy at being revealed, would she be mad? The leader approached him slowly. Chat leaned away from him and he smiled as Chat snatched his hand out of reach. It was pointless though because, after a mere few seconds, Chat’s wrist was secured. He had nowhere to go.

 

“Who are you, Chat Noir?” he whispered slyly, “And are you prepared to have your girlfriend find out?”

 

Chat didn’t struggle as he reached for the ring that had supplied him with some much needed freedom over the years. He looked away as this evil man in front of him took away that freedom. He felt the metal slipping off his finger. He felt the magic swirl around him, expose him for who he was. He looked at the ground, as though that would hide his identity. But as the skintight leather of his costume dissolved, so did his hope. He would probably be dead by the end of the night.

 

“Well I’ll be damned,” the leader said under his breath, “That’s irony if I’ve ever seen it.”

 

“Ha,” Adrien said humorlessly.

 

“No. No, no, no. Nononononono,” the voice became frantic. Denial. He knew the feeling. But who was in denial? Adrien glanced around, looking for the panicked figure, and, to his absolute horror, it was Ladybug. She was leaning against the man who held her, dwarfed against his muscular build. Her knees were buckling and she seemed like she was going to laugh and cry simultaneously, “This is some cruel joke. Or I’m dreaming. I… It can’t… It couldn’t have been you. You’re Chat, not… you aren’t… I wouldn’t deny Adrien, I denied Chat, not… No no no no no,” she stared, dumbfounded, at him.

 

“Well it seems it’s time for the reveal, right?” the leader strode confidently over to Ladybug, who didn’t even glance in his direction. She was too busy staring at Adrien. She wasn’t even supporting her own weight at this point. It was deadly silent, no one daring to make a noise, or maybe just too shocked to make one. It was almost peaceful.

 

Until all of Hell broke loose.

 

Five tiny cylinders landed around the area, spewing thick, blue smoke. Adrien dimly heard yelling as a  fight broke loose at the end of the alleyway. He shook off his captor, who seemed too shocked to fight back. But he knew the smoke, shock, and fighting were only temporary advantages. Someone was saving them and he wasn’t about to throw away that chance.

 

He ran toward where Ladybug had been before the smoke surrounded them. He ran into the leader while searching through the smog. He didn’t waste anytime though. A quick knee to the gut and he grabbed his ring right out of the guy’s hands. He transformed as soon as possible, relishing in the feeling of the magic surrounding him. The next person he ran into was Ladybug herself. She was telling the girl and boy who she had pushed in the corner earlier to run, and not to tell anyone of Chat’s identity, when he did. She spun around, fist pulling back when she saw him. Relief covered her features.

 

“Chat. Your okay.”

 

“Ya, I’m fine. But whoever is helping us isn’t going to be winning forever. We have to help at some point.”

 

“Agreed.”

 

* * *

 

Fifteen minutes later, they were thanking the police for all their help. Ladybug had had the foresight to call for backup before Chat’s capture. Chat was especially thankful for their help because they had saved his life. But eventually, when no more excuses could be made, Ladybug turned to him with a _look_ on her face. Chat swallowed nervously.

 

“We need to talk,” she said, looking at his face in a new light. He was Adrien Agreste. Not just Chat Noir.

 

“Ya, I realize that.”

 

They jumped off into the night after one final thanks of the police. They went to their normal meeting place for patrols and sat down awkwardly on the side of the roof. Ladybug was uncharacteristically guarded, with her knees tucked to her chest, as though she could hide from the inevitable reveal coming her way.

 

“So,” Chat said, rubbing his neck as he studied her expression. He was starting to regret growing out his hair so he could have a ponytail, it was tickling his neck distractedly.

 

“So,” Ladybug sighed and looked in his direction. She had a pained expression on her face. Chat reached out and squeezed her shoulder comfortingly. She stared at his hand as though it were an alien limb, but Chat knew she was just seeing Adrien’s hand, not Chat’s. Adrien’s face, not Chat’s.

 

“It’ll be okay,” Chat reassured her, “You don’t have to show me. I’ve lived for years without knowing, I can go a few more.”

 

“I _do_ have to show you though, Chat. It wouldn’t be fair of me.”

 

“No. You have avoided this moment for so long, I’m not about to push you into it. Besides, I have a hunch I already know who’s under the mask.”

 

Ladybug flinched, like he’d struck her with those words alone, “And are you disappointed by her… me?”

 

“How could I ever be,” Chat smiled and looked off into the distance, “She’s always been strong and stable. She helped me get through the time when everyone discovered my father was Hawk Moth. I don’t know if I could ever repay this girl who I think you are.”

 

“Chat… Adrien I…” Ladybug looked at him up and down, as though this was all a joke, “Tikki, Spots Off.”

 

Chat watched as a pink light surrounded Ladybug. It hovered around her for an unbearable three seconds before slowly settling. Chat looked at her face, or tryed to. There was a spotted red creature in the way, staring at him with wide eyes.

 

“Oh!” said the small kwami, Tikki, in a high pitched voice, “Hello, Chat Noir. I didn’t know you and Mari-”

 

“Kagami?” the question just slipped out of its own accord. Tikki took in a sharp breath and looked back at her chosen. She slowly turned back to Chat.

 

‘I knew you were both too wrapped up in your imagination to realize who the other was, but I never thought one of you would be so dumb as to disregard _eye color_ ,” Tikki Flew out of the way and hovered above Ladybug’s shoulder. Ladybug was looking away from him, and Chat couldn’t help but notice how tense she looked.

 

“You think I’m _her_ ,” Ladybug’s shoulders were shaking, “Of course you would, Kagami is so much more worthy of being Ladybug. And your dating her. It would have been so much easier that way. But no, you just had to be Adrien Agreste, the only boy who refused to acknowledge my feelings toward you. Well sorry to disappoint but I’m not Kagami.”

 

“Ladybug?’ Chat reached for her, but decided against it. He would let her finish.

 

“Do you want to know who I am? Who I’ve been all this time. Which one of the girls you were too blind to see?”

 

“Yes,” Chat said meekly.

 

“I’m this one!” Ladybug turned around and glared straight into Chat’s green eyes with her strikingly blue ones. Blue eyes. Blue. Not chocolate brown. This wasn’t Kagami, this was… this was…

 

“Marinette?” Chat said it in barely a whisper.

 

“Ya, it’s me, Marinette. Mari. You know, the girl who fell over herself every time she saw you ever since the eighth grade? Ya, that one. Disappointed now?” Marinette was _steaming_.

 

“Honestly? A little,” Chat slapped a hand over his mouth. Great. Just great.

 

“Did you know there are alternate universes in which you guys are cartoon characters in a kids show and there are whole _Fandoms_ about you? Did you know that every comic _ever written about you_ has the line “Were you disappointed it was me?” and that in every comic Adrien tells Marinette how strong and brave she is, how there would never be another person like her? Did you know that?” Tikki had zoomed up to Chat’s face and was just screaming her frustration at him.

 

“No, I didn’t. But I’m not just going to dump my girlfriend just because my old crush revealed herself and confessed her love. This _isn’t_ a television show,” Chat crossed his arms in defense, then pulled out his reformed stick, “Well, I’m glad we revealed ourselves. I apologize for my premature reaction. I must be off though. Early morning.” and then he was gone leaping through Paris.

 

* * *

 

The two heroes got over that night. It was never forgotten, but it was put behind them. It was different knowing who the other was, but they were still friends in the end.

 

Eventually, a new Hawk Moth appeared, and the gangs were disbanded. Ladybug and Chat Noir recruited more members for their team. Luka and Kagami were added, Luka with the Snake Miraculous and Kagami with the Dragon one. Adrien and Kagami got married and had two kids, while Luka and Marinette got married and also had two. Both were happy for the other, and no one regretted their decision. They both lived long lives and eventually handed their Miraculous down to their children.

 

Kaito, Adrien and Kagami’s eldest son, received the Cat Miraculous, while Niko, their daughter received the Dragon Miraculous. Ella, Marinette and Luka’s eldest daughter, was given the Ladybug Miraculous, and June, their younger daughter, got the Snake one. After years of fighting Hawk Moth After Hawk Moth, Kaito and Ella revealed themselves and fell in love. June soon discovered herself to be lesbian and attracted to Niko. Niko was reluctant at first to join the relationship, but was eventually persuaded. Both pairs got married and lived long happy lives alongside their parents.

**Author's Note:**

> This is by far the most painful fanfic I have ever written. I recommend not judging me by this fanfic only. Check out my other stuff too.
> 
> Comment below on how painful this was to you, 1 being fine, and 10 being I am dying over here!
> 
> Leave a kudos if you are above ten!


End file.
